


You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Hi, that's my very first fanfiction, I literally dreamt of this because even in my sleep I can't escape Destiel. I want to point out that English is not my first language, so please if there are errors don't hit me in the face lol(I hope there aren't because I read this thing like 1000 times to see if there are)





	You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, that's my very first fanfiction, I literally dreamt of this because even in my sleep I can't escape Destiel. I want to point out that English is not my first language, so please if there are errors don't hit me in the face lol  
> (I hope there aren't because I read this thing like 1000 times to see if there are)

«Dean?»  
They were in bed, Cas with his head on Dean's shoulder, Dean's arm around him, drawing random patterns on the hunter's chest. They were in a comfortable silence when the Angel's voice broke it.  
«Yes, Cas?»  
«I was thinking» the Angel lifted his head to look at his lover «I want to give up my immortality and grow old with you»  
Dean stared at him. After few seconds he asked, «Are you sure?»  
The Angel nodded, not a trace of doubt in his eyes. Dean continued «You will live like a normal human?»  
«With my "Angel mojo" as you call it»  
Dean chuckled at the quote marks, after all these years he still found them adorable, and sat up straighter. «So what does it mean? That you will die like a human and have an Heaven?»  
«Probably, I don't know... I could go in Purgatory after I die or even into the void, or...» Cas stopped, a faint blush on his cheeks, Dean understood what he was going to say so he finished the sentence «...you could share an Heaven with me» he smiled. Cad mirrored him and intertwined their fingers together «Yeah».  
Dean leaned in and kissed him softly. The kiss was short for Cas's likings, Dean probably noticed because he chuckled softly before saying «Wait here» and got out of bed to the box where his vinyls were and started going through them. When he found what he was searching, he went back to the bed, hiding the object behind his back. Cas was watching him the whole time with his head tilted in curiosity. Dean took a deep breath and showed Cas the little velvet box, opening it and showing a silver ring. «Ok, this wasn't how I intended to do this, like at all, but I couldn't wait anymore because you wanna basically give up your immortality for me, and I want to spend the rest of this life and the other with you, so» he took Cas's hand in his «would you marry me, Cas?»  
Cas's mouth was hanging open, eyes darting from Dean's green to the ring. His heart was beating so fast it was a surprise Dean couldn't hear it. When he remembered he still hadn't given Dean an answer he said «Yes, of course I want to marry you!» and launched himself on Dean, kissing him, though it was all teeth because they were both smiling like idiots.  
They made love slowly and when they came back from their climax, curled up to each other, Dean started to hum a song.  
«What are you humming?» asked Cas  
«Iris, by Goo Goo Dolls. It's stuck in my head»  
«I like that song, I heard it once on the radio when I was human»  
Dean looked down, smiling fondly and started singing «You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be»  
Cas locked eyes with him «And I don't wanna go home right now»  
They exchanged a soft kiss and fell asleep minutes later.


End file.
